koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jerid Messa/Quotes
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *"You knew I was a Titan! What were you thinking?" *"This isn't enough to satisfy me!" *"Might makes right!" *"You've got guts, taking me on with such pathetic skills." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"Bring it on! I'll burn all of you to ashes!" *"Lieutenant Jerid Messa, launching!" *"Nice to meet ya!" *"Playtime's over! *"Get out of my way!" *"I'll get ya!" *"Don't let it go to your head!" *"I want everything. And I want to take it myself!" *"Well. Looks like I have the advantage." *"Don't think you're so special! I am a Titan!" *"The Titans are power! And might makes right!" *"It'll take more than that to stop the Baund Doc!" *"Newtypes aren't supermen, you know!" *"Back again? You really must have a death wish." *"Looks like I've been left behind. I'm moving out!" *"Man, enemy fire just doesn't faze you! You must think you're invincible." *"I have a feeling following you is the smart path for me." *"You always have my back. Thanks for that." *"Did you come here to give me hard time for being a Titan?" *"Show me what you've got! If you're lucky, you may just survive." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"Lieutenant Jerid Messa, launching!" *"I'll get ya'!" *"Die!" *"You're not off the hook!" *"Don't let it go to your head!" *"YOU are in my way!" *"It's payback time!" *"Launch the Mobile Suit unit! I'm going with them!" *"What a pain. Lucky for you rescue missions are part of my duty." *"Mk-II, launching!" *"You come to give me a hard time because I am a Titan?" *"You will bow down before me!" *"I'll climb my way to the top!" *"All I do is settle scores for the dead!" *"I want everything, and I want to take it myself!" *"How dare you stand against the Titans!" *"It'll take more than that to stop the Baund Doc!" *"The Titans are power! And it power means control!" (Jerid says "The Titans are power! And power means control!") *"I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"What the hell makes you so special? I'm a Titan, you know!" *"Damn! Is this it...!? *"Lady luck is smiling on me today!" *"You have to lose a few soldiers to win a war. It's the way of gods and men." *"Help me out. I promise I'll be able to pay it back someday!" *"How did you get to be a Mobile Suit pilot?" *"Don't underestimate this mobile suit! Death is coming for you!" *"So you want to see what it's like to be shot down? Happy to oblige!" *"Did you come here to give me a hard time for being a Titan?" *"Are you trying to play the good kid, or something?" *"All right! This field is ours!" *"Nice to meet ya!" *"I haven't killed nearly as many people as you have!" *"Ha ha ha! Time to show them how a man does it!" *"Gonna get stuck doing desk duty for this." *"You'll get over it." *"You... You idiot!" *"Playtime's over!" *"This is just the beginning... The beginning of my taking over the Titans!" *"Time are changing! Oldtypes are obsolete!" *"I have a feeling following you is the smart path for me." Category:Quotes